


血色欢愉

by Blackvscholes



Category: supervocal
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 01:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackvscholes/pseuds/Blackvscholes
Summary: 吸血鬼龙x吸血鬼猎人嘎





	1. Chapter 1

“大致情况就是这样，” 梵卓族锡吉什瓦拉城现任亲王王晰举起酒杯，将血液一饮而尽，“瑟泰特族的贱民们来挑衅不是一次两次了，帮我除掉，事成后他们Ancilla的血液归你。”  
“成交。”阿云嘎把玩着手中的匕首，对放在面前血红欲滴的肉块毫无兴趣。  
“哎，大兄弟，别不给面子啊，这可是我特意留给你的上等食料，”王晰刚说完正经事就回到这副称兄道弟的模样。  
“我可是有储备粮的人，”阿云嘎露出尖牙，表情中还带着点小得意，“他叫郑云龙，布鲁赫族的新晋Neonate，我是他班长。”  
“？”王晰充满了疑惑，且不说这两个是如何认识的，他已经偷瞄过阿云嘎身后的血族好几次了，这人在他叙述事件时一言不发，眼睛下垂，自带已经生存一千年的Elder气质，没想到阶层不高：“什么？你们阿萨迈族不是只……”  
“好了，亲王，您要是没有别的事情我俩就先撤了，这群瑟泰特可是未经您的同意已经杀死4个梵卓族民了。”阿云嘎用话语和眼神制止了王晰接下来的话，“告辞。”  
“干啥呢这是，诶诶急什么，小兄弟，嘎子不吃给你，你看这成色，这绵密的肉质。”王晰话还没说完，阿云嘎已经推开了会客室的大门，风风火火地走了出去。郑云龙紧随其后，听到王晰叫自己，他转过脸咧开嘴，露出大牙说道：“不好意思啊亲王，我吃素。”  
“……”王晰无语地看向“砰”的一声关闭的房门，有些抓狂的小声嘀咕道，“真是，吃素的血族和血猎是什么奇怪的搭档啊！算了，算了，不想搅和。”

夕阳西下，黑暗笼罩锡吉什瓦拉城，夜间活动的生物们蠢蠢欲动，今晚注定是不平凡的一夜。  
两个黑影潜伏在城郊的草丛中低声交谈，一个男人说：“这里是最靠近市区的外郊，进出锡吉什瓦拉城都需要从这条路经过。现在还没有查到他们的老窝在哪儿，在没有任何其他线索的情况下，蹲守是最好的选择了。”  
另一个男人则明显没有这种耐心，骂骂咧咧地开口道：“妈的，真憋屈，前几次等我们赶到现场那些混账吸血鬼早都跑的影儿都没有，城里的酒吧问了个遍也没有得到什么线索，害得我现在蹲在这蚊虫多多的草丛里，没有美人抱满怀，只有一个傻弟弟。”  
“Dean！”男人出口责备，下一秒变了脸色：“什么人！”  
回答他的只是风掠过青草交错出的沙沙声。

“那两个男人，是猎人？”尽管差点被那个瘦高个男人发现，血族隐蔽气息的好本领让他们占尽了优势，郑云龙跟随着他的血猎，在丛林之间穿梭着。  
“嗯，人类猎人，很专业，在他们发现之前解决，省得节外生枝。”阿云嘎停下身子，鼻翼微张，对郑云龙说道：“闻到了吧。”  
“嗯，在南边，追！“  
寻觅着空气中丝丝的血腥味，二人赶到时只剩下三具毫无生气的血族尸体。  
“Biang的，他们属兔子的吗，跑这么快！“大龙蹲在尸体身旁观察情况：“同之前一样，利刃直刺心脏，一击毙命。”  
“只屠杀却不取走血液，那便不是他们雇佣血猎干的，而是亲自动手。梵卓族和瑟泰特族积怨已久，用这种方式非但没有任何好处，只会加重两族恩怨。”阿云嘎紧皱眉头，托着下巴思考，“怕不是另有什么隐情……”  
郑云龙站起身，来到阿云嘎面前，用手帮他舒展开眉头，“哎，想那么多干嘛，他们两族的恩怨还轮不到我们两个外族人插手，我们也只是拿人钱财，替人消灾。”  
“嗯，你说的对，这不是和晰哥关系不错，也受了他不少照顾，才难免多为他想想。”阿云嘎认真地点点头，两只大眼睛直愣愣地看向郑云龙，在月光的映衬下，微垂的上眼角显得格外动人。  
郑云龙承认这不是自己第一次心动了，只得插科打诨试图掩饰自己的尴尬：“和那个老人家关系那么好啊，我可吃醋了。”  
阿云嘎不是不知道眼前人的心思，他也分不清自己故意如此是有几份想要诱惑郑云龙的成分在。  
沉默在各怀心事的两人中间蔓延，心烦意乱的他们完全没有注意到外人的接近。  
一颗子弹划破空气，尖叫着向郑云龙逼近。  
多年猎人本能反应的厉害之处在此刻呈现出来，阿云嘎扑向仿佛还在愣神儿的郑云龙，银白色的子弹堪堪擦过他的后背，躲过一劫。  
“操你的，阿云嘎！老子他妈的需要你给我挡子弹？”郑云龙一把抱起因后背疼痛跌倒在他怀里的老班长，破口大骂的同时不忘施展隐蔽之术，一跃而起。  
“我这不是要保护好自己的储备粮么，我还没吃够呢。”阿云嘎双手环绕在郑云龙颈间，轻声说道。他感到自己后背火辣辣的疼，鲜血不停顺着后背滴落。那两个男人紧追不舍，暴露行踪只是时间的问题。  
“操，真他妈丢人，第一次被两个人类猎人追着跑。”来到一片相对隐蔽的草丛，后面男人的脚步声仍在附近打转，试图搜寻他俩的行踪。郑云龙小心翼翼地放下身上人，让他保持趴着的姿势。虽然银弹能伤到阿云嘎，但他毕竟是已经活了700年的血族猎人，伤口已在渐渐愈合。郑云龙手指轻扬，治愈之光闪烁。  
阿云嘎还没等郑云龙治疗完毕便坐起身来：“他们恐怕以为咱俩是凶手才如此穷追不舍，不会不讲理，我去跟他们谈谈，说不定还能交换个情报什么的。”  
“你呆在这里别动，我也只比你小300年好不好，也不知道你那天天护犊子的心态是怎么形成的。”郑云龙一把按下准备站起身的血猎，寻着两个猎人的方向走去。

“二位，别再搜寻了，我们同你们一样是来调查案子的，并非你们要找的人。”郑云龙的声音响起，却无法从中判别出其所在方向，“以我俩的修为，真要杀你们，你们早就不知道死多少次了。”  
“既然坦坦荡荡，为何连真身都不敢让我们看见？”Sam举着枪，警惕地四处张望，试图抓住对方可能暴露的蛛丝马迹。  
“如你们所愿。”郑云龙并没有给他们找到破绽的机会，主动从暗处走上前，沐浴在月光下。对面的兄弟二人仍没有一丝一毫想要把枪放下的意愿。  
“自我介绍，”Dean侧过枪指指郑云龙，“和你一起的那个男人呢？”  
“郑云龙，血族，奉命来锡吉什瓦拉调查多名血族身亡之事。他被你们打伤了，一时半会好不了，在远离你们的地方休息。”郑云龙半真半假地介绍着，“他同我一样是血族，名叫阿云嘎，算是搭档吧。”  
“Dean，猎人，这是我的弟弟Sam。”Dean示好地放下枪。  
“少来，你们的修行至少已有200年，只要未及心脏，银弹对你们的伤害只是擦破皮而已，更何况你们还有自我恢复的能力。”Sam并未被郑云龙的说服，“让他现身。”  
“我在这。”低沉地声音从Dean背后响起，他没来及反应，匕首已然架上了颈间，“你们很优秀，我也无意伤害你们，接受我的提议，我们谈谈，对双方没坏处。你也不想看着你哥哥身首异处吧，Sam。”  
郑云龙知道阿云嘎必会跟来，他明白那人只是放心不下自己而已。  
不甘心。  
“别、碰、我、哥、哥。”  
郑云龙和阿云嘎感到喉咙一紧，面前这个书生气的瘦高个的气质突然发生了变化，一股看不见的邪恶之气升腾而起。这种压迫感别说是郑云龙了，连阿云嘎也仅在少数场合遇到过。  
Dean趁着阿云嘎愣神的瞬间，手肘猛然后挥，击中对方的下颚，从他身前脱了身。阿云嘎没有丝毫迟疑，手握匕首，向Dean的背部扔去。  
“叮——”一股力量涌上，短剑偏离了轨道，跌落在地。  
“够了，Sammy，够了。”Dean冲向弟弟，将手放到Sam肩头安抚地说道，“他们不是那波人，对我们有用，你也不可能以一敌二。”  
Sam身上的压迫感在Dean说话间消失的无影无踪，刚刚还凶得很的男人有些委屈的撇撇嘴巴，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭Dean的颈间，自然地埋了进去，声音闷闷地：“Dean，对不起，他们威胁到你了，我不想失去你。”  
仿佛那个大魔王不是他似的。  
“好啦好啦，Sammy girl，多大了。”Dean安慰地拍了拍他的脑袋。  
郑云龙皱皱鼻子，看着眼前明明比他哥高半头的人窝着身子撒着娇。  
真他妈会。  
“咳咳，”阿云嘎打断了两人间的你侬我侬，没来由觉得自己和郑云龙很多余，“所以我们握手言和？”  
“嗯，今晚也不会有什么收获了，不如回去继续搜寻线索。”Sam抬起头，转身，熟练地贴在Dean身后。  
“走了，明天下午可以在欧伊斯特酒吧找到我们，到时再交换情报。”Dean冲他们摆摆手，两人一前一后腻腻歪歪地离开了。  
“我们也走吧，先找家旅馆住下，看来这事情一天两天的解决不了。”阿云嘎好像有点被震撼到了，愣了一会儿，对郑云龙说道。  
“好。”郑云龙一步向前，扶住阿云嘎的后背，无视他惊诧的眼神，“你也受伤了，回去好好休息。来来来，班长，要不要我抱着你飞。”  
“傻逼吗你，我的伤明明都好了。”  
“你才傻逼，下次别那样了。”  
“嗯。”  
才怪。

阿云嘎和郑云龙来到旅馆。  
“欢迎光临赫沃斯旅馆，请问有什么能帮到您？”前台清亮甜蜜的声音响起。  
半夜的工作总让人困困顿顿，前台姑娘在看到两人的瞬间，立刻清醒了过来。眼前的二人一白一黑，中式长袍拖地。身着白袍的男人眼睛很大，嘴角下垂，一副生人勿近的模样。而身着黑袍的男人整个人都快要挂在身边男人身上了，刘海长得快要盖过已经眯成了一条缝的眼睛。  
“哇哇，最近是怎么了，这么有福气。”前台姑娘他们眼睛都跟着亮了起来，“前天刚来了两个野性的美国小哥，今天又能看到温文尔雅的东亚小伙，感觉我这辈子碰见帅哥的运气都要被用完了。”  
“开一间房，谢谢。”白衣男子将信用卡递给她，没有回应。  
“呀呀，别这么冷漠呀小哥，你们要单人床还是双人床呀？我们有king-size的双人床哦！”前台姑娘接过信用卡，眼睛在两人中间骨碌碌的转。  
“两张单人床的就好。”阿云嘎有些尴尬的摸摸鼻子，“我们只是挚友。”  
上过床的那种。郑云龙在心里补充到。  
“诶——”前台姑娘发出可惜的声音，“前天来的那对人家还是兄弟呢，要了king-size的双人床房间呢！”  
“给我们来套一模一样的。”郑云龙抢过话头，原先充满困意的眼睛变得清醒，站直了身子。  
“你干嘛！”阿云嘎眼睛瞪得溜圆，语气千回百转，带着些撒娇，但并没有提出反对。前台姑娘开始觉得眼前这位白衣小哥也许没有外表看上去的那么气势汹汹，连忙帮他们把房开了，卡钥匙塞进黑衣小哥手里。  
不能输！郑云龙暗自握紧拳头。

呵，男人的攀比心真可怕。


	2. Chapter 2

“呦呵，这床可真他娘的大。”郑云龙一刷开房门，两脚蹬掉运动鞋，大咧咧地趴倒在床中间。  
“诶诶，干嘛呢大龙，快先去洗澡，多脏啊。”阿云嘎站在床边，伸出右手拉扯着床上人的衣服。  
“谁老谁先去 。”大龙的声音唔唔哝哝，纹丝不动。  
“说什么呢，行李都还没拿出来，我要先收拾行李。”阿云嘎看叫不动他，只好采取强硬手段，拉着黏在床上的人手臂向后扯，“快起来，快起来大龙。”  
郑云龙从上学时起就知道嘎子有多坚持，尤其是在照顾他这件事情上。郑云龙在心中叹了口气，忘记抽出被拽得有些酸的手臂，从趴着的姿势转身，还在使劲儿的阿云嘎泄力不及，被带进他的怀里。  
“这还没洗澡呢，就开始投怀送抱了？”大龙一只胳膊撑起脑袋，另一只胳膊同阿云嘎的纠缠在一起被压在身下，对脑袋不小心砸在他胸口的人说，“我没意见。”  
阿云嘎没有理会他的玩笑话，用力抽出手，站起身，一个大大的单肩包从口袋中被掏了出来，放大内部空间，也是血族常用的法术之一。沉默中，换洗的衣物、沐浴露、洗发膏一件件被拿出，紧接着是一个冰箱。  
郑云龙的嘴抿成一条线，看着阿云嘎忙前忙后。每次都是这样，每次当他试着开关于两人之间亲密的玩笑，阿云嘎都会听不到似的糊弄过去。  
“我去洗，您老继续。”郑云龙有些生气地走向浴室，赌气一样的关门发出巨大声响。  
“大龙，你的裤衩和洗漱东西都没拿。”阿云嘎又生气又好笑，冲着浴室门嚷嚷。  
只见门慢慢被拉开，探出一颗脑袋：“帮我拿一下，我都脱了。”  
“好好好，我的大龙。”阿云嘎颠颠儿地给他送了过去。

郑云龙光着身子站立在淋浴头下，下落的水流冲刷着他的身体，从大学的那一场意外开始，他和阿云嘎一起从事狩猎活动已经一百年了。他记得每次他们在向外人介绍时都称对方是同事、好友。他也记得在破烂的汽车旅馆、在一场差点要了对方性命的狩猎后，他们疯狂地做爱，他把性器狠狠地嵌入阿云嘎的身体里以证明对方是活着的存在。  
在一次狩猎中，一个性命危矣的血族在得知他们分别是血族和血猎后，竟狂笑出声，全然不顾口中的鲜血喷薄而出，缓缓地对他说道，“血族之血，食也、瘾也，血猎的诅咒终会降临。小子，我在地狱等着你。”  
郑云来还没来及反应，随后赶到的阿云嘎将匕首刺穿了命不久矣的血族的喉咙。  
之后他和阿云嘎大吵了一架，他想弄清楚那人的话究竟是什么意思，阿云嘎却把嘴闭得紧紧的，不肯透露半个字。甚至吵架之后的性爱，阿云嘎被操熟、操透，眼神中似乎除了已渴望空无一物，郑云龙抽出上一秒还深深埋在阿云嘎身体里的性器，抵在穴口，逼问他，身下人瞬间身体紧绷，一言不发，只是不停地摇头，臀部晃动着，一下下的磨蹭着不肯进入的巨物，郑云龙只得低声骂了句操，重新埋入让他魂牵梦绕的小穴之中。  
后来他也偷偷自己试着在布鲁赫族的图书馆中查找过相关的资料，无奈的是藏书多半与本族的发展史相关，鲜少关于其他家族的记载，更别说一向被其他血族又狠又怕的阿萨迈族血族猎人了。  
想到此，郑云龙看向已经泡得有些发皱的手指，他知道那人一定是在顾虑着什么无法向他言说的秘密，嘎子对他的过分关心让这个秘密至少在当下无法与他共享，也不愿同他一起承担。现在两人的关系就像一块纤薄的玻璃，如果他试图捅穿这层玻璃，只会剩下玻璃渣满地。  
浴室传来的淅淅沥沥的水声，阿云嘎叹出一口气，他走到冰箱面前，拿出为郑云龙准备的血袋，心神不宁地拿着血袋坐到一旁的沙发上。郑云龙吃素，从出生到现在没喝过人血，都是用动物血来代替。  
阿云嘎感到一阵眩晕，今天的战斗消耗了他过多的体力，又受了伤。他的身体叫嚣着想冲进那浴室将里面的人拽出来，尖利的牙齿刺破他的喉咙。  
但是他忍住了，一如以前的千次万次。  
“嘎子，我洗好了，你去吧。”这时，郑云龙穿着一大裤衩从浴室中走了出来。  
阿云嘎将血袋放在沙发前的桌子上，紧紧按住因闻到甜美的血液而颤抖的双手，藏在身后，说道：“刚刚从冰箱里拿出来的，有点冰，你等会儿再吃。这次出门忘记带杯子了，你就将就一下。”  
“血瘾又犯了么，”然而这一连串的行为并没有逃过郑云龙的眼睛，“不然你也不会拿血袋出来让我吃”血族随着修炼年纪的增加，对血液的渴望程度也会不断降低。  
“不亏，这个king-size的大床房开得不亏。”  
“我、我先去洗澡了。”阿云嘎“腾”地一下站起来，被人看透了心事自然是有些害臊的，一把抓起换洗的衣物，把自己锁在浴室里。  
“真是，不知道的还以为是我吸他的血。”郑云龙拿起放在桌子上的血袋，牙齿刺破袋子，一点点地吮吸起来。  
吃饱饭才有力气干嘎么，这俗话说的没错。。  
俗话：我不是，我没有，别瞎说。  
阿云嘎从浴室中擦着头发走出来，和郑云龙的大裤衩不同，他穿了一身丝绸睡衣，露出对血族最具有诱惑的脖颈。郑云龙正衔着血袋，双腿盘坐在床上，瞪着一双大大无辜的眼睛紧盯着他看。  
“傻逼吗，又不是没见过。”阿云嘎来到他身边坐下。  
郑云龙顺从地倒下身体，陷在软软的床垫中，大张开手臂：“来吧！猎人！我是你的盘中餐了。”  
阿云嘎踢掉拖鞋上了床，双手撑在郑云龙头两侧。血猎对鲜血本能的渴望弄得他脑袋昏昏沉沉的，只剩下一丝尚未崩塌的理智。他低下身子，两人的身体严丝合缝的紧贴在一起。尖利的牙齿在郑云龙脖后颈移来移去，像是在找哪块儿更好下手似的。  
“喂，很痒诶！”郑云龙一只手一把抓住阿云嘎的头发，这颗脑袋还在动来动去，另一只手习惯性的放上了对方的后腰。又不是和身上这人第一次做爱了，他怎么还没有这样子随便乱动会诱惑人的自觉？  
“我开始了。”深吸一口气，牙齿瞬时刺进了郑云龙的脖颈。  
鲜血顺着牙齿缓缓流入阿云嘎体内，饥渴感得到了缓解，他贪婪地吮吸着，仿佛要把身下人吸干一样。  
但是他不会。多年在一起的默契让郑云龙无条件的信任阿云嘎。  
即使这个疯狂的行为已进行过多次，来自猎物本能的恐惧仍让他没来由的颤抖。只是对郑云龙而言，成为被狩猎的一方反而令他更兴奋，更燃起无尽的征服欲望。  
郑云龙已经感受到身上人因兴奋而微微抬头的性器，放在腰后的手开始不老实的向下滑动，隔着丝绸捏了捏饱满圆润的臀部。  
这时，阿云嘎抬起了头，有些不满的皱皱眉，牙齿抽出，因利牙形成的伤口随着他的动作迅速愈合。吸血的满足感贯穿全身，令他欲罢不能。他把脑袋趴放在好友的肩膀上呼气，热热的气流喷洒在郑云龙的肩颈中间。  
每次阿云嘎吸完血都会有这么长达十分钟左右的迷茫期，郑云龙在那次意外中也正是抓住了这点才成功把老班长吃干抹净。  
而现在，郑云龙不慌不忙，乐得欣赏心上人趴在自己身上晕晕乎乎的样子，并且迫不及待的想欣赏这次他在这种状态下又会做出怎样的疯狂举动。  
“嗯……大龙。”阿云嘎发现身下人并没有继续动作，不满地嘟了嘟嘴，轻轻摆动腰肢，磨蹭着郑云龙的性器。  
“想要了？”郑云龙双手覆上阿云嘎的睡裤的松紧带，裤子被扒下，露出圆润的白嫩嫩的屁股。  
“操，又没穿内裤！”郑云龙的舌头舔弄他的耳垂，贴着他的耳侧轻声说道，“洗澡洗那么久，是不是已经自己润滑过了？”郑云龙的手指围绕着穴口打转，没有要探进去的意思。  
“没、没有呢，我想让你帮我弄。”阿云嘎难耐地把胳膊后伸，抓住郑云龙的手腕，“快，痒。”  
“你他妈现在完全不知道自己在说什么吧。”郑云龙的性器因为阿云嘎的撩拨又涨大了一圈儿，他强忍住直插到底的欲望，施展法术，放在床头的润滑剂飞了起来，全数倾倒在两人双腿时间。  
“啊……凉。”阿云嘎无意识的朝郑云龙的肩膀咬了一口。  
郑云龙一只手按着身上不安分人的腰，另一只手伸出一根手指直插入柔嫩的小穴中。  
“啊……”异物的插入让阿云嘎仰起脖子，细细的密汗顺着脖颈流下。  
空气中弥漫着抽插的水声，黏腻的手指包裹着润滑剂有节奏的在小穴中进进出出。  
郑云龙望着阿云嘎的脸，这人还沉浸在吸完血懵懵的状态没有回复过来，眼睛微张，双颊泛起潮红，下半身随着他手指的运动配合的起伏着，时不时发出难耐哼哼声，不满足到现在了还只有一小根中指。  
不需要等阿云嘎开口要求，郑云龙一鼓作气探入三根手指，小穴夹紧，贪婪地收缩着。  
手指加快了速度，毫无规则地在洞穴内抽插，汁液四溅，突如其来的快感让阿云嘎夹紧双腿，滚烫的性器相互摩擦着。两人兴奋的前液弄湿了郑云龙的裤头。  
“哈，啊……够了够了，想要你。”阿云嘎胡言乱语着。  
“你自己来。”郑云龙抽出手指，双手再次覆上挺翘的臀部，小穴前的嫩肉因反复的揉捏更加敏感，身体内散发不去的空虚让阿云嘎一时间忘记了尊严，他直立起上半身，一把扯下已经被浸湿的满是前液的郑云龙的裤衩。性器没了束缚挺立在空气中，阿云嘎抬起腰，一点点的将阴茎吃进了空虚难耐的穴口中。  
“啊……”插到底时两人同时发出舒爽的声音。郑云龙感觉紧密的小穴严丝合缝的包裹着他的性器，身上人还没有要动的意思。他一只手扶上老班长的腰，帮他分担一部分力量。和他相比，阿云嘎的腰更细，他的手指向后摸上腰窝，在腰窝中打转的同时，轻轻向上挺动。  
身上人读懂了他的暗示，开始一下一下地前后摇晃着身体，来来回回找寻体内最敏感的那个点。  
当阿云嘎的理性回归身体，发现自己毫无羞耻的晃动着，郑云龙昂扬的性器伴随着他的动作在小穴中突进拔出，他还没来得及反应，只听到郑云龙说：“找到了。”找准角度用力向上一顶。  
突如其来的沉溺的快感让阿云嘎大叫出声，软倒在郑云龙身上。  
“清醒啦！”郑云龙打趣道，双手扶住阿云嘎的腰，持续顶弄那敏感的一点。  
“啊……啊……混、混蛋！”阿云嘎有些恼怒的低吟出声，这家伙，每次都这样看自己出糗。身下的紧密结合，挺立的性器，被乱七八糟的液体浸湿的床单，想也知道自己在昏昏沉沉中又做了什么令人害臊的事。  
让这个清醒的阿云嘎自己动是不可能了，郑云龙保持着结合的姿势翻身，把人压在身下。  
位置的变化也让小穴把性器吃得更深，阿云嘎下意识地将双腿盘上老同学的腰，配合着他的抽插摇晃着身体。  
郑云龙一只手撑在阿云嘎耳边，看着身下人不自觉张开的嘴唇，只露出两对可爱的门牙。他一阵邪火涌上，倾身攫取对方的嘴唇，舌头模仿着下半身的频率在他的嘴中进进出出，他吸吮着对方的舌头，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角流下。  
“唔嗯。”阿云嘎在他的身下呜咽着，他放开了对方的嘴唇，望向阿云嘎的眼睛。不同于之前的沉迷，清澈明亮取而代之。  
郑云龙有些恼火了，他不喜欢阿云嘎有控制的失控，他只想看到他的嘎子真正因为他的操弄而疯狂迷乱的样子。这样想着，他缓缓抽出阴茎。  
“嗯……”阿云嘎有些疑惑的发出声音，没要够的小穴收缩着，渴望被填满的冲动让他抬起下半身，向上磨蹭沾满阴液的郑云龙的性器。  
郑云龙猛然挺身，找准位置和角度，坚硬的性器贯穿老班长的身体，直捣敏感点。  
“不要……不要这样……”  
阿云嘎伴随着抽插的节奏断断续续的开口，情热一拥而上，阿云嘎阴茎上的前液淅淅沥沥地滴个不停。阿云嘎紧咬嘴唇，试图让自己不在这深深浅浅毫无规律的胡乱捣弄中沉迷，右手的指甲陷入手掌，刺破皮肤，微弱的血腥味弥漫在空气之中。  
“操你的，阿云嘎。”郑云龙一把抓住对方的右手打开，手掌中间已经被抠得通红。嘴唇覆上他的手掌，郑云龙舔舐着滴出来的血液，伤口很快愈合。郑云龙抓着他的两只手穿过头顶，用右手手紧紧扣住，阿云嘎顿时动弹不得。  
“我不能、我不能……放开我，大龙……”阿云嘎开始慌了，软了语气。  
身上人并没有理会他的祈求，反而更加变本加厉，不断的向他的敏感点捣弄过去的同时，左手抓住他不停的吐着前液的阴茎，上下拨弄。  
“啊……”前后持续不断的刺激让阿云嘎呻吟出声，他慌乱了，意识被一丝一丝抽离身体，血族猎人的本能不断的蚕食着他的理智。  
撕裂他，吸干他。  
那恶意的声音疯狂地叫嚣，震得他鼓膜生疼。  
“嘎子，看着我，看着我！”郑云龙的左手松开他的阴茎，抓上他的下巴，两人目光交融，“我相信你，我也会保护你的。”  
郑云龙说完，故意伸出脖颈，坦坦荡荡的裸露在阿云嘎的嘴边，下半身的动作仍未停止。  
阿云嘎在这快感中迷失了，郑云龙血液流动的声音在耳边挥散不去，他搞不懂这人到底在想什么，为什么一定要把他逼到这般田地。  
“咬死你算了，正好吃了这么久我也吃腻了。” 他泄愤似的将牙齿贴上郑云龙的脖颈，小穴还在被身上人持续不断的顶弄着，粉红的辱肉夹杂着肠液被带出，他怎么挣也挣脱不开开还被禁锢的双手，无法安慰被冷落的阴茎。  
“好啊你来啊。”郑云龙已经顾不了那么多，身下人的小穴一缩一缩的夹得他生紧，他的右手继续紧紧的扣住想要挣脱他束缚的双手，左手则再次覆盖上阿云嘎的肉棒，熟练的搓弄。  
“大龙……快住手……会出事的……”阿云嘎混乱地说着胡话，他的视线已经模糊不清，欲望中夹杂着恐惧感和快感同时涌上心头，一滴泪水从眼角流出。  
郑云龙知道他已经被逼到绝境，他低下头将泪珠饮下，亲了亲阿云嘎的眼角：“别怕，我在呢。”  
阿云嘎始终没有再次刺穿他的喉咙。  
郑云龙满意地笑了。  
挺立的阴茎已经到达了发泄的边缘，他大张大合的撞击着。阿云嘎终于抵挡不住，在不断操弄下射了出来。  
郑云龙把阿云嘎更深的压向自己，布满精液的腹部相贴，他压抵在阿云嘎的肠道深处射了精。  
精液顺着拔出的阴茎流得阿云嘎股间湿湿的，他的意识也慢慢恢复清醒。  
“不要命了吗你！你知不知道，知不知道如果我当时没控制住你会死的！”阿云嘎生气地一把推开还趴在自己身上不愿动弹的人，胡乱的扣上因先前激烈运动扯开的睡衣扣子。他跳下床，抓起被丢在地上的裤子，精液顺着双腿流下，滴在了地毯上，他也管不了那么多。  
等他套好裤子望向床，郑云龙大大的眼睛已经浸满了泪水，眼眶红了一圈。  
阿云嘎的语气立刻软了下来：“下次不许这样了，我也是为了你的安全着想。”  
郑云龙抽抽鼻子，在心中坏笑，语气里却满是委屈：“知道了。”  
下次还敢。


End file.
